At 7pm
by Cool Yet Crazy Chloe
Summary: It's lily and James 1 year anniversary for going out... What will happen?


**So this is the day where we all mourn Jily. So I thought I'd write some jiliness for us all to appriciate and make cheerful (or as cheerful as we can be on this day of mourning...) So here we are... On we go... Allonsy... (Wrong fandom!)**

* * *

I was happily sleeping dreaming about my boyfriend James when I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and glared at the offender; none other than the one I was dreaming about.

"Sorry" James looked sheepish "I tried waking you up less violently but you are a deep sleeper. I mean you could probably sleep through a death eater attack!"

"Mmm... What? It's too early let me sleep!" I moaned

"It's eleven am! I've been awake for 5 hours!" James looked horrified that I hadn't got out of bed yet.

"You wake up at 6! That hour is unearthly! I may have to break up with you!" I tease

james leant in to kiss me but moved away. "You need to brush your teeth!"

I jolted up horrified "Get out of my dorm so I can get ready!"

"Dorm?"

"You know what I mean!" The truth was I was missing Hogwarts and was comparing an awful lot to it.

"Meet me at the stream at 12!"

"Ok honey"

After he left I got up. There was a good reason I didn't move the blanket, if I had then I never would have got him too leave! I was wearing the silk pyjamas he bought me; the far too revealing ones!

I brushed my teeth and got dressed into a black camisole with hems around the neck line and my silver and black mini skirt. I put on slight blusher and mascara and then looked at the time; it read 11:45. Doesn't time fly! I put on my sandals and set off for the stream.

When I got there James was there skimming pebbles on the water. I tried to sneak up on him but he turned around before I was near him.

"How?" I questioned but he didnt need to reply as I saw the 'blank' parchment sticking out of his pocket. He'd seen me coming.

"I have a present for you" James proclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Why?" His face dropped

"Do you really not know?"

I thought and thought and thought but nothing came to mind. "Should I?"

"This day is a landmark! Also I got 50 galleons off of Remus today because of you!"

"A landmark? 50 GALLEONS?" I was shocked! 50 galleons is ALOT of money!

"Yes because today dear Lillian"

"My names LILY"

James ignored me and carried on "Is not only Halloween... But it's our 1 year anniversary!" It all clicked then. I felt so guilty. I then looked at James weird. "What?" He questioned

"Isn't it the girls thing with all the dates thing?" I smirked

James kissed me then. It was sensational. I mean you'd think I'd have got used to it by now but no... Every time that great looking sexy buffoon kisses me my knees buckle and I melted inside and I'm not even speaking metaphorically I'm sure my heart ACTUALLY melts.

"HEL-woah... Make out session" Sirius proclaimed apperating into the potter manor grounds.

"PADFOOT! We're kinda busy right now! How did you even find us?" whilst James questioned Sirius I could feel myself turning pink. Not red... We'd been caught far too many times for that but I will always change colour... I blame the red hair...

"House elves" Sirius replied simply "Anyway I'm here because Remus... Shit wasn't meant to say that..."

"Say what?" My curiousness came out then...

"Yes say what padfoot?" James almost dared a mischievous glint in his eye

"N..nothing... Im going to go now" Sirius apparated away just as quickly as he came. What's up with the boys?

"Anyway what's my present?" I ask James cheekily

"You'll find out later... Just be dressed nice for 7pm"

"Why?"

"Why all the questions?"

"Don't awnser my question with a question..."

"Just dress nice..."

* * *

_6:49 pm_

Eleven minutes... I'm so stressed out... What if I dressed too formally... What if I'm not dressed formally enough... What if I'm dressed too wizard... What if I'm dressed to muggle? I just want this to be perfect for me and James...

I sit down waiting for the knock on the door but as soon as I sit down a bust if green flames scares me and I stand up quickly wand pointing.

"Calm down flower it's only me" Remus says

"Must you insist on calling me flower?" I ask

"Well yes we all have nicknames for you; James' is Lillian. Sirius' is The bookworm. Mine is Flower. Peter's is... Wait I take that back three of us have nicknames for you but you must admit 'flower' is the best one out of that list!"

"Ok ok but why are you here I have..." I was cut off

"A date with James? Yes I know. I'm your chauffeur as it is to your destination. Which I might add is in potter manor!"

My eyes widened. "Really? Are Charles and Dorea going to be there? They scare me!"

Remus saw the clock then got all stressed "Your late! Your late! For a very important date!"

He told me what to do quickly then I set off for potter manor. When I tumbled out of the floo network I was greeted by Sirius.

"Hello mongrel" I greet him with

"Hello bookworm" he retorts

"Its hardly an insult Sirius; your just calling me clever!"

"Get your very fine arse moving. Remus kept you too long"

Sirius walked me to the ballroom which was in complete darkness.

"James? James?" I called out when suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" All the lights turned on. They had been planning a suprise party? Never seen that coming.

* * *

_9:36 pm_

The party is still in full swing when James stands on a table and manages to 'silencio' everyone but me.

"Lily I think you should know something about me... I sing...

Your tall and fun and skinny  
Your really really pretty

Lily

I'm the Mickey to your Minnie,  
The Tigger to your Winnie,  
Lily

I'm gonna take you to the city,  
Gonna take you out to dinny,  
Lily

You're cuter than a guinnea pig,  
I'm gonna take you up to Winnepeg

thats IN Canada..." I clap and cheer. "Now you know everything about me, I'd like to ask you a question... Will you marry me"

I was speechless. I was so excited, so happy, so Floaty! I was on cloud nine. Not even riddle and his death eater cronies could have put me in a bad mood. "Yes yes yes. defonatley Yes!"

I went on my tip toes and kissed him and I mean really kissed him. All I heard was a round of applause but I didn't care. All I wanted was to spend the rest of forever in that moment with my soon to be husband.

* * *

**A/N I keep getting feels and it's wierd. I mean I'm all up for some Evanna lynch style craziness but... It's traumatic... I hope my friends mum gets better... This is a oneshot! Don't expect sequel... Only if I'm feeling even more depressed will I write a sequel... Anyway REVIEW! FAVOURITE! REVIEW! Oh yeah the song belongs to starkid! It's amazing! Watch A very potter musical/sequel!**


End file.
